Dishonored Hero
by Zeppelin0219
Summary: Discontinued :(
1. The Beginning

THE DISHONORED HERO:A Percy Jackson Story

 _¨The Hero is falling. "Yes son he his but we must wait until he is broken and then...then we will rule this world once again"_

Everywhere Percy went he got dirty looks, Rude Comments and even shoves from his friends...I mean this would be normal from Clarisse but from his friends well it really wasn't normal and it was starting to scare Percy was he going to lose his closest friends that have been with him for so long? Plus worse of all every day Annabeth had been slowly been growing away from him everyday and Percy planned to do absolutely everything in his power to change that, He had Iris messaged Athena to ask her permission to marry Annabeth and surprisingly Athena had agreed but in turn Percy had to complete some tasks-The 12 Labors of Hercules which after 4 ½ months Percy was finally able to complete them. He had Hephaestus help him make the ring he was going to propose to Annabeth with. It was a bright grey and sea green color with an owl on top with a bright blue trident on the owls chest, On the inside of the ring it said-Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain together forever..it was perfect. The next day when Percy arrived back at camp he got his usual glares and remarks but he tried his best to ignore them but to be honest it was really fucking getting to him. When Percy got to the Athena cabin to ask where Annabeth would be the people around started whispering but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Percy was about to knock on the door when it swung open violently, Some girl who must have been one of Annabeth's sisters was standing in the doorway, 'What the hell do you want?" "Do you know where Annabeth…." "The beach" the girl rudely remarked slamming the door in his face. "Gee thanks" Percy said sarcastically. Once he arrived at the beach he didn't see her out in the open so there would only be one other place on the beach...there private area with the blanket. Heading there he started to hear yelling and a moan when he got to the source of the noise he saw two people the very exact Daughter of Athena and Will Solace who were literally joined at the hips..At first he was heartbroken but then it hardened into anger Percy had never felt before, using his power he summoned a 12 foot wave and crashed it down on the two traitors Annabeth and Will spluttered and stood up noticing Percy and quickly putting there clothes back on. Annabeth started to say something but Percy's anger was already to high:The Earth started to shake and the ocean was trembling with huge waves. "WHAT THE FUCK ANNABETH?!" "IS THIS ALL OUR RELATIONSHIP MEANT TO YOU!? Will had already ran away but Annabeth was still there. "Percy...I..please let me explain" As Percy's anger started to subside so did the storm he had quickly made up his mind. "Go to hell Annabeth...I..I hope you find someone good enough for you." Leaving Annabeth at the beach he ran to his cabin:Grabbed his pack and stuffed some extra clothes in there and his minotaur horn. Going to the camp border he was stopped by Chiron's voice: "Percy where are you going?" ï don't know Chiron as long i'm not here maybe i'll just go to Camp Jupiter" Very well Percy but be careful out there the outside world is incredibly dangerous" ¨Oh….I know chiron I know" Percy said bitterly as he walked away from his camp and friends he used to have

 _That's the end of this story guys..I haven't wrote a proper story in years so I apologize in advance if it's not the greatest. I'll be updating as often as possible probably two or three times a week I'll see you in the next chapter Follow, Favorite and Review -Zeppelin_

 _(I'm thinking of putting Percy in a relationship with an OC but you guys can vote on who you want me to put him in a relationship and no i'm not reuniting percabeth sorry)(I know it's short right now itĺl get longer)_


	2. Hestia

THE DISHONORED HERO:A Percy Jackson Story

Not knowing where to go Percy decided he should go to his Mom's and Paul's apartment to tell them what he saw and what happened at camp after getting a taxi to his mom's apartment he walked to the door and knocked he heard a faint "Be right there" and it was exactly the voice Percy wanted to here. When his mother opened the door a dozen emotions passed by her face in a matter of seconds suprise,love,worry,confused,happy. "Percy you're here!" She hugged him so hard he thought his rib cage would explode, when she released him he heard Paul say "Hey Percy..Sally honey let him in Percy in he hasn't even walked into the apartment yet. Percy and Sally both looked down and yes in fact Percy had not walked through the doorway quite yet, Sally stepped to the side to let him in, as always the apartment smelled like cookies(Blue of course) and candy. "It's amazing to see you Percy but why are you here?" 'There's something I have to tell you about mom and I guess you to Paul, can we go sit down?" They went to the couch and after Percy explained his mom looked like she was gonna punch someone as for Paul he looked worried and confused. "I'm gonna go into camp and-" "You can't get into camp mom only Demigods or Gods." "Well i'll find some other way into camp and-" Once again Sally was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Paul said, right before he opened the door Percy yelled "Stop Paul! Something isn't right…" "What is it Percy?" "Well if surviving for years as a demigod for years has taught me anything it's that you should always trust your instincts and something is telling me that you shouldn't open that door...I'll get it" Percy walked to the door and surprise there was 3 dracena standing there swords at the ready, Percy didn't hesitate for a second he drew Riptide and sliced the head off once cut the legs off the second one and for the 3rd once he cut its ugly arms off and threw it into the apartment slamming the door behind him. "WHO SENT YOU!?" N-no one we came ourselves" "LIES! WHO SENT YOU DAMN IT?!" "They will plunge the world into darkness and burn it with light, this time son of Poseidon you won't be enough!" Percy stabbed the dracena through the chest turning her into a pile of dust. He looked at his parents and saw fear in there eyes...fear of him. "This place isn't safe anymore." "Well where do we go Percy?" Sally asked. "Give me a second" Percy prayed to his favorite Goddess hoping she would here him, and a few seconds later a flash of flames lit up the room and the Goddess Hestia was standing in front of him "What is it Perseus?" My mother and stepfather were just attacked by some dracena I was wondering if you could help them out a little?" Hestia snapped her fingers and all of a sudden Percy,his mom,Paul and Hestia were all in a little town outside of a house "One of my 'safehouses' were in Franklin,Massachusetts one of the safest cities in America" Hestia told us "Of course you would pick this place being the peaceful goddess" Percy joked. "Ha-Ha Percy but yes this place should be perfect for your mom and stepfather, they can stay here as long as they want" "Ahem so could we go in?" Percy's mom asked "Oh..of course" as Percy's parents explored the house Hestia asked Percy if he was okay once again after Percy explained his story of what happened Hestia was shocked. "Would you like to come live in my palace for a while?" "Are you sure that would be okay with you and what about My mom and Paul?" Percy asked "Of course it's okay Perseus and your parents will be fine no one will threaten them or attack them." After saying goodbye to his mom Percy and Hestia flashed to her palace on Olympus, "This is amazing and comfortable!" Percy exclaimed after flopping down on his bed in the guest room percy would be using. "Come with me Percy I think you should eat" after arriving in the huge kitchen and eating enough food for 100 people just said he was going to go sleep for a while. Hestia was upset and worried she was the goddess of hope after all and that's something that percy was losing very quickly, Hestia concentrated so hard that after half an hour her hair burst into flames once she got an idea. When she got to Percy's room she saw him laying on his back, his eyes empty and sad. "Come on Percy were going somewhere" Hestia said "Where?" Percy asked "You'll see in a second" "But-" Hestia just snapped her fingers and once again there were somewhere else "Um...where are we?" "Hawaii or well Honolulu technically" "But..why are we here I mean it's great but why?" "Well you looked upset so I thought what better to take a break" "So what do we do here?" Hestia grabbed Percy's hand gently and said-"We just do whatever a normal tourist would do in Hawaii."

 _Thanks for reading guys i'm thinking of doing a PercyxHestia or maybe Percy with an OC he meets later but I really wanna do Percy and Hestia since it seems like a good idea. Let me know what you think Like Favorite and Review thanks and i'll see you in the next chapter-Zeppelin_


	3. Chapter 3

THE DISHONORED HERO:A Percy Jackson Story

The next morning after Percy and Hestia woke up after the trip to Hawaii. Percy woke up not sure where he was and then it all flashed back to him:Annabeth,Camp Hawaii at first tears started to form in his eyes but he fought them back, Deciding to go look for Hestia the first place he went to see is her kitchen was the size of his mom's apartment and of course there she was cooking a meal for the two of them. "Oh hi Percy just cooking breakfast for the two of us" Hestia said happily. Percy was having a hard time concentrating on the food Hestia put in front him at the table, He was just staring at her the way she tossed her long hair behind her back and- all of a sudden there was a bright flash in the room and the God Hermes appeared. "Hello Hestia and Percy? Zeus commands a council meeting Hestia and Percy have to attend." "Of course Hermes..come along Percy" Hestia said as the three of them flashed to the Olympus. Hermes and Hestia went to go sit on there thrones(Hades and Hestia both have thrones in this story) as Percy knelt in front of the King of the Gods and Zeus boomed "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF TREASON AGAINST OLYMPUS" "What?!" "You heard plenty well of what I said Percy Jackson you are accused of treason" "what proof of this do you have?" Demanded Poseidon "I need not tell you this brother! We will vote on Percy Jackson being sent to Tartarus. "Father-We are an equal number of members the voting could end in a tie." Stated Athena. "Very well..Aphrodite you will sit out on this voting!" "But-" "DO NOT DEFY ME!" Zeus yelled. "All in favor of Percy Jackson being sent to Tartarus:Zeus,Hera,Dionysus,Hephaestus,Athena, Demeter and Ares all raised there hands. "All in favor of Percy not being sent to Tartarus?:Poseidon,Hestia,Apollo,Hermes and Artemis and Hades all raised there hands. "Very well Perseus Jackson you are sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus." Zeus snapped his fingers and all of a sudden Percy was tied to a wooden pole with a chasm underneath his feet. "Wait! Brother let us gods that voted for him..let us talk to him." Poseidon yelled "Very well but make it quick" "Of course" All the gods that voted for Percy ran over to him and made shields all around them. Percy we have decided to give you our blessings." "Okayyy but what are they?" All the gods and Goddesses (well most of them) Apollo,Poseidon,Hestia and Hermes all blessed him and explained what he could now do Aphrodite said her blessing wouldn't do him any good so she just snapped her fingers and assured him that his clothes would never get dirty or be destroyed and would get bigger over time, and then Hades and Artemis gave him a knives of silver and Stygian iron. After all this the gods dispelled there shields and got an angry Zeus glowering at them. "I said a few minutes not an hour!" "Sorry Pops got a little distracted." Hermes joked after they all sat back down. A fuming Zeus yelled "Percy Jackson I now sentence you to an eternity-W...Why is the boy more powerful now!?" "Oh sorry Zeus I picked up a few tricks in my talk with the Gods that voted for me." Said Percy standing there in front of the chasm rubbing his wrist where the cuffs used to be. "See ya soon Olympians" Percy said bitterly to the people who voted against him, he gave zeus a mocking salute with his middle finger and then backflipped into Tartarus

LINE BREAK

As Percy was falling to hell he thought about everything that happened in the past few days. He was torn away from his thoughts when he suddenly stopped falling. He looked around and in front of him was a man dressed in a fancy black suit with galaxies on it. "Greetings Perseus Jackson I am CHAOS

 _Heh Heh I put Chaos into the story anyway guys I hope you enjoyed there will be another chapter in a few days(Starting PercyxHestia after he gets out of Tartarus) Like,Favourite and Review guys i'll see you in the next chapter-Zeppelin_


	4. Authors Note

Hey Guys I know that I haven't posted in a long time and its probably gonna be a while a got a bad case a writers block and when i have a idea i don't really feel like writing so Private Message me with ideas if you want. and its gonna be at least 2-4 weeks until i update again super sorry -Zeppelin


	5. The Beginning Of The End

DISHONORED HERO:A PERCY JACKSON STORY

"WHAT?! Your Chaos as in the creator of the universe Chaos?" Percy asked confused. "Yes that is the title I hold, you were wrongfully sentenced Perseus I have momentarily stopped your fall into my sons pit to give you powers that will help you throughout your journey." "Your son- oh yeah...but what are those powers?" "You will see soon enough Perseus but you will now be a champion/agent of Chaos and one of your powers from me is that you can breath in space and Tartarus." "Awesome but do you think you can let me finish my fall to hell?" Percy asked "Of course Perseus but I must warn you the challenges you face when you return home will be difficult" and just like that Chaos snapped his fingers and Percy resumed his fall to hell. Just like before when Percy fell to Tartarus before he saw the hazy red clouds but when he fell through them he noticed that the river cocytus wasn't below him. Calmy running ideas through his head Percy used one of his blessings from Hestia, he could feel warmth flood his body as it caught fire and Percy slowly lowered himself to the ground like a demigod version of Iron-Man. As soon a Percy landed he heard voices, remembering those voices Percy ducked behind a boulder making no noise(thanks hermes), One of the voices was ancient and sent a shiver up your spine but that other one was deep and rough-Kronos and Hyperion. Knowing that he couldn't hide forever and wasn't going to Percy pulled out riptide and shouted to them. "You know I thought you both looked a lot better dead" Percy said sarcastically "Percy Jackson...the prodigal son returns and in Tartarus I see"

 _ **Ok so I know I haven't posted in awhile and this chapter is super short but i'm out of ideas so please PM me with something. in a few chapters chaos will train percy but that's for the future so i need ideas ASAP. Until next time-Zeppelin**_


End file.
